


The famous condition

by CoconutCreamCake



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Genre: Anal Fingering, Condoms, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Hyperspermia, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Sperm kink, Teasing, excessive amount of cum, hypersensitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoconutCreamCake/pseuds/CoconutCreamCake
Summary: Ricky gets diagnosed with a condition called “hyperspermia” and Julian finds out he’s terribly turned on by it.
Relationships: Julian/Ricky (Trailer Park Boys)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The famous condition

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a horny man and this is what my brain and writing abilities are able to create when I’m in the mood 💗
> 
> Very kinky shit ahead, read at your own risk and enjoyyyy~~~

  
« Ughh p-please-…» a struggled moan escaped the younger man’s mouth.

Julian looked down at Ricky, his hand tightening just a bit more around his shaft as he slightly smirked; that smug expression mixed with a tint of admiration never really leaving his face, « Please what? ».

* * *

  
It felt magnificent to have Ricky completely at his mercy like that whenever they decided to play that little game of theirs every once in a while, he never knew for how long his lover could go at it without actually going insane each time.

The rules were pretty simple, all Ricky had to do was just lay down on the bed, spread his legs and relax as Julian took care of him, and of course…it was absolutely forbidden for him to touch himself.

Julian, on the other hand, liked to take the opportunity of being the one in charge for once; he loved taking his sweet time in slowly torturing him and dragging him so close to the edge in all the ways possible before suddenly pulling off, being able of making him whine and plead all night if he wanted to.

It also hadn’t been too long since the last time the older man found out about Ricky’s apparently so hatefully addressed “problem” that, honestly speaking, turned out to be more like the heavens’ gift than an actual burden for him.  
  


And which problem was that, you may be wondering…

Well, Julian soon discovered that Rick had an incredibly and almost impossibly high rate of sperm count for an average male of his age.

Crazy, right?

It all happened during one night of casual banging between them, at first everything went just as usual for the couple…well, that was until Rick came almost a fucking gallon of semen in one go all over Julian’s bed.

It only took a couple of google researchers and a few questions to Bubbles and other “smart people” around the park before Ricky finally found out that he was diagnosed with something called “hyperspa-…hyperspent-…sperm….ia?”.

Whatever the fuck those words meant, he said.

Good thing is, he wasn’t ashamed of it!

Unlike any other normal man of his age finding out about this “embarrassing” condition, Ricky’s reaction had just been a playful laugh and the dumb conviction that he was Santa Jesus God’s choosen one.

He believed that he had some sort of “magic sperm” or some shit…better to just let him have this one for once.

In any case, this couple of unusual events are what brings us back to the present day and to what was currently happening that night at Julian’s trailer.

* * *

« Please what, Ricky? » Julian asked again, his tone a little darker this time.

Rick turned his head to the side and one weak hand tugged slightly at Julian’s shirt, his breath labored as he spoke, « W-wanna-…wanna fuckin make you feel good too ».

Julian responded with a soft smile instead, « Nah nah nah nah nah, no fucking way, man » he cooed, « This is **your** night, remember? I’m the one taking care of you today, don’t you even think about me, alright? ».

Rick let out a bothered high pitched whine, especially since Julian had suddenly started stroking him hard and fast all over again.

His fingers were deliciously and almost painfully tight as they quickly slid up and down his length, massaging every vein and inch of skin and making the poor brunette buck instinctively into his hand with desperation.

The noises were unbelievable too.

The room was a mix of obscene wet and sloppy sounds along with all his explicitly loud moaning, his cock kept producing a hot squelching sound with each pump of his hand from how much thick precum it produced.

And the condom wrapped around his length sure didn’t help making it any quieter either!

For the record, since Rick got diagnosed with that dangerously messy condition (and also for the sake of Julian’s sheets and mattress) the two decided to agree that from that day on, whenever they would bang into his room Ricky must’ve **always** wore a condom.

No excuses!

It was just a “safety” measure they decided to acquire to protect Julian’s bed and mostly avoiding making a complete mess that would’ve taken ages to clean afterwards.

Sure, it felt a lot better to have a skin-to-skin contact when it came to banging, but…people sure had **no idea** of what it truly meant to have a physical condition that implied having you to produce four times the average amount of sperm of a normal human being.

Well, it sounded kinda weird but Julian had to admit it though….it was a big fucking turn on for him.

He was completely mesmerized from how many times he could get him to cum and not get tired or show any sign of wanting to give up, each time producing more and more thick substances as if he had a never ending amount contained inside his body.

It was simply fascinating.

He kinda felt like a pervert, sitting there in front of his spread legs, torturing him slowly without taking his eyes off of him for even one second, his mouth watering in front of that blissful show.

Was it true what people used to say? That older men grew kinkier over time?

He didn’t know, and he felt kinda ashamed of being so obsessed over Ricky’s new “ability” too, but deep down being considered a pervert secretly turned him on more.

Maybe it was part of the thrill? The excitement? Being considered a little nasty.

Ricky had already came and filled about three condoms that night, in the mean time currently heading for a fourth load.

Julian now switched to a faster rhythm, twisting his wrist with each pump downwards and his thumb teasingly rubbing against the tip whenever he pumped upwards.

The more his thumb teasingly massaged his tip and the more thick globs of precum made their way of his slit, coming out in a copious amount and already half filling the tip of the condom in a breathtaking way.

« Gonna cum again? Uh? » Julian asked in a taunting way, for some reason his voice completely out of breath even though he received barely any physical touch from his lover.

One thing was for sure, Julian was just as turned on and as horny as Rick in that moment, except he mostly gained sexual gratification from seeing his lover sprawled on the bed while being teased and taunted that way other than receiving something in return.

Rick was a glowing shade of red all over, his chest heaving, his forehead damp with sweat, behind his thick eyelashes his blue irises were shining with a beautiful glimmer in the dim light of the room, that sparkle caused from the many tears of pleasure at the corner of his eyes mixed with the slight panic in his look.

His hair was a mess and his mouth slack open as he kept moaning and cursing nonostop, and Julian was completely hypnotized by him.

He ran his eyes down his whole frame, starting from his pretty slick lips, down to his freckled chest, even lower to his soft tummy and the adorable thick ginger curls at the base of his cock.

He looked so fuckin delicious.

As beautiful as a painting.

The musk he produced filled his lungs and he swore he could almost get drunk from it.

« J-jul-ahh-Julian-ughh » Rick kept twitching as his tone grew louder and whinier, he was so lost in it he didn’t even know what he was babbling anymore, the name Julian was the only thing he was able to say by now.

He was so cute, so fucking tender, the older man felt his heart tightening just at the sight.

« I love you » he breathed out, aware of how fast he was pushing Ricky over the edge with the constant rhythm of his hand and those sweet words.

Ricky melted with a weak mewl in response, and suddenly his whole body tensed.

His thighs spasmed around Julian’s hips, his toes curled, his entire body trembled and his cock twitched like a tuning fork before he finally came again.

Dense and pearly-white cum gushed out of his slit in an overflowing amount, each warm and thick string that spilled out filling out and expanding the condom more and more.

Julian kept his eyes glued to it, unable to look anywhere else, sweating and licking his lips with a wicked smirk as he kept on jerking off his over sensitive dick through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

« That’s it, good boy » he purred, one big hand caressing his plump thigh to help him relax while the other just kept on masturbating him.

The squelching noises they were producing were so fucking obscene; the sound of the thin layer of latex squashing with the insanely amount of cum that it was holding inside felt like the most depraved noise in the world.

Incoherent strings of swears and words full of nonsense rolled out of Ricky’s mouth in heavy pants as he kept on twitching, his mouth drooling, his vision blurry from the cloudy layer of tears in his eyes.

A few more weak driblets of seminal liquid gushed out of his slit before he pretty much felt like his body had nothing else to give.

The brunette sighed heavily and weakly wiped his eyes and forehead with the back of his arm before he suddenly winced and hissed at the aching feeling of his cock still being jerked and teased.

Julian was still massaging his sore erection with his palm, his fingers less tight around him now but still vigorously pumping.

« Ughh- ahh fuuuuck » Rick growled, his voice broken from all that moaning, « F-fucking-…agh! S-stop it! S-stop! » he huffed, his tone mixed between a laugh and a growl of slight pain.

« Already passing out on me, Rick? » Julian smirked teasingly.

« Ughhh- F-fuck off, I’m n-not! » he groaned, « I-I just-…I can’t-…s-so soon ».

Julian looked back down at his throbbing erection still bobbing between his thighs and lightly slapped it with two fingers; « Can’t go too soon, eh? » he smirked, « How come yer still so hard, then? ».

Ricky blushed from the tremendous heat and stayed silent, closing his eyes and biting his lower lip while squirming slightly with embarrassment.

« Jeez man, look at you…» Julian muttered with heartfelt admiration as he carefully started peeling off the filled condom from his cock.

His hands were gentle and careful as they pulled the rubber off his skin, paying extra attention on not spilling any liquid on the sheets.

The older man tied the condom shut and took his time to look at it for a second; he still couldn’t believe his own eyes when he thought about how fucking full Ricky managed to pump it with his semen, the rubber literally bouncing slightly with it’s weight.

« Aren’t you something else » he remarked with fascination before throwing the condom away on the floor, along with the other used ones.

« Tsk, you’re totally getting off from this » Ricky commented lightheadedly, still laying flat on the mattress and with his eyes closed, too exhausted to do anything else.

Julian leaned to his left to grab the pack of condoms laying next to him, already pulling out another one, « What d’ya mean? » he smirked slightly as he ripped the wrapping open with his teeth.

Ricky opened his mouth to say something back but his voice suddenly got stuck in his throat and a languid moan came out instead as he felt the slick material of the condom sliding down his cock all over again, the rubbery elastic stopping right around the shaft.

« Oooh fuuuuck » he groaned low in his his throat before his head fell back against the mattress in pure bliss.

The slippery lube of the condom rolled down his length, making it twitch in excitement and already producing more precum, his pubes damp from all the slick he was making.

« You were saying? » Julian asked teasingly, still adjusting the condom around the base of his cock with one hand so it would be more comfortable for him.

« Y-you-…f-fucker » Rick sobbed, he felt Julian’s fingertip rubbing in a circular motion against his slit and on the underside of his tip, making him squirm and almost shout in pleasure.

The older man just kept going, teasing the tip ever so slightly and enjoying watching more and more thick strings of precum leaking out fluidly in return.

« Feel like giving me another load, uh Rick? » the raven taunted him.

Ricky’s breath was heavy and labored all over again, he would’ve punched him if he could, but his limbs were too tired and relaxed to move.

« Cum as many times as you like » Julian reassured him, « We’ve got aaaaall night ».

Rick looked at him in the eyes with an half lidded gaze mixed with anticipation, horniness and slight hatred.

« T-then people s-say I’m the kinky one, eh? Tsk... » he replied with a trembling voice,

« Clearly t-they don’t know shit a-about-…..Y-you-….fucking pervert » he groaned.

Julian lifted one eyebrow in a questioning look before hitting back.

« Hey! Watch that fuckin language, Rick! » He warned him as his big hand reached down and squeezed at the base of his cock, almost making him shout in return.

A loud high pitched yelp followed instead, weak and exasperated from the pain and pleasure of that torturous overstimulation.

Fuck, that was loud.

Julian changed expression quickly and nervously looked around to check if anyone (or at least the neighbors) heard that too.

Rick was being too loud, **way** too loud that evening.

He turned again and looked at Ricky with a scolding look, « Shhhhh! Can you fucking keep it down, Rick?! » he hissed between gritted teeth, « People can fucking hear us around here, y’know?! ».

Rick had a weak smirk on his face, « Maybe next time you’ll stop squeezing around so suddenly, “Mister I-like-to-play-the-fuckin-tease” ».

Julian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand, his other hand still holding his lover’s cock in place.

The scene could almost seem ridiculously humorous.

« Just…stay quiet, man » Julian replied, his hand slowly going back to stroking him again.

Ricky hissed and his face scrunched up in pleasure mixed with slight delicious pain.

« Y-you can’t just-…ughh- ask someone to be quiet-…ahhh, while you keep doin that shit w-with yer hands-…» he hit back, trying all his best to hold back a moan while lazily bucking into his fist.

« Ricky, if you don’t keep your fucking voice down I’ll find a fuckin way to shut you up myself » his lover growled in annoyance, he didn’t want any other “curios” residents knocking at his door to know what in the hell was going on inside his trailer at that hour.

« Tsk, f-fuckin make me, pussy! » Rick laughed, and that was enough for the raven to loose it completely.

Julian leaned closer to him and squished his face with his strong free hand, applying light pressure on his cheeks so the other man would open his mouth quickly.

« Open up » Julian growled huskily, two thick fingers pressing against the barrier of his teeth.

Ricky seemed to quickly understand what his lover had in mind and he immediately obliged, slacking his jaw and taking his index and ring fingers into his mouth.

The brunette closed his lips around his fingers and begun to bob his head slightly, closing his eyes as he hummed and moaned erotically.

The older man looked at him as if he was hypnotized by his action; the way his fingers were getting so greedily sucked, how his tongue felt so slick against his fingertips, and how his pointy canines playfully tightened around his skin from time to time, on the verge of biting but never really doing it.

« Fuck yeah » Julian let out a shaky breath, he felt like he could come just from the obscene way Rick sucked at his fingers.

He forgot he was so damn good at it.

« F-fucking-…get them wet » Julian ordered, slightly pushing them a bit deeper into the heat of his mouth just to hear him gag slightly, « Y-you fucking horny bastard » he hissed.

Rick responded with a whiny hum, sucking just a bit harder, his tongue rolling around them nonstop as he slightly opened his eyes to peer at him.

« Enough » the older man breathed out as he slowly pulled his fingers away, getting his digits greedily sucked one last time before leaving his swollen lips with a wet pop, « Jesus christ, Ricky » he smirked.

Julian appreciated his effort in collaborating on lubing up his fingers, because in the next instant he was already gingerly pressing them against his twitching entrance.

His index was only massaging softly at first, waiting for the right time his lover would relax so he could finally push past that ring of muscles.

« Oh god » Rick rolled his head back once again and his dick twitched in delight as he felt his cold and wet tips pressing against his hole.

« That’s it, slowly » the raven purred as he finally managed to slightly push his two digits inside.

It was slow and torturous at first, the painfully relentless way he slid his large fingers further and further without moving or wiggling them around almost killed him.

Only once he was knuckles deep he finally started curling them, massaging his tight insides and spreading him wider.

Soon he begun scissoring him regularly, sliding in and out of him without any problems.

Ricky was a complete mess.

Between the strong hand stroking his cock, the two wide fingers fucking him open and now even Julian’s thumb gently massaging his sack, the poor man felt like he was on the verge of fainting.

And all of this only came from his expert hands, Julian didn’t even had pull his cock out or even get his mouth anywhere near him.

All it took was just one hand and a few fingers, along with all the filthy things that escaped his mouth as he pleasured him.

« You look so good, Rick » Julian muttered, his hand stroking him faster while the other still worked a little slower, « So good-…fuck, you’re so hot » he murmured with a growl.

Rick responded with a shaky sob, his vision completely foggy from the tears of pleasure and his face all red and heated.

At this point Julian didn’t even give a fuck if the whole park could hear all the noises they were making, all he cared about was pleasuring his lover, his life-long best friend, his future husband.

He loved him so much, in bed he was always so caring and so focused on pleasing him before thinking about his own pleasure.

But this time it was gonna be different, they played by his rules and he had the entire night, plenty of time to do whatever he loved most to make Rick cum just as much as he liked.

« I fucking love you so fucking much-… » Julian moaned, he was now too far gone too, the erection pressing desperately in his jeans as the proof.

« F-fuck, wish I could just bend you over the bed and start fucking your brains out » he growled, his fingers fucking faster and faster inside him, « Grab you by the hair, having you wailing my name all night like a little whore ».

Fuck, how in the hell did he even come up with those dirty thoughts?

Ricky moaned brokenly, the mental picture of him being fucked that way having him squirm and spasm in euphoria.

He was close, so fucking close he couldn’t even breathe.

His breath was ragged and his heart was hammering into his chest so fucking fast he almost feared he could die of another attack, luckily didn’t happen.

« Come on » Julian encouraged him, his fingers produced an embarrassing squelching sound as he begun to push them into him with a circular motion, so fucking wet and slick they could almost slip away.

It only took a couple of seconds for him to finally find his prostate.

« Aaagh! Ahh, oh my-…fuuuuuck » Rick arched his back, his thighs trembled and his toes curled when he felt his lover’s fingers suddenly hitting that blissful spot.

Julian grinned before suddenly hitting it over and over with his digits, each time brushing against it harder and harder until he finally reached a peak.

« I-I’m- I’m gon-…J-j-julian-…» he rolled his eyes back and his jaw dropped open as he melted into a silent orgasm.

His body shook with spasms all over again, the thin ginger hair on his legs and arms straightening from all the goosebumps running over his skin.

Julian closed his eyes for a mere second and probably came too as soon as he saw his lover’s thick cum filling the transparent condom once again.

And Ricky kept coming and coming, his cock twitching like crazy as it kept on filling the rubber, pumping it so full of sperm.

« That’s it, fill it aaaall up » Julian muttered, now his hand’s movement finally slowing down, « Pump it full, Ricky, like that…ohh, good boy » he smiled softly.

The raven carefully pulled his two fingers out of him and wiped them carelessly on the sheets while with the other hand he held the condom, too afraid it might break from how much dense liquid it contained.

« You’ve been so good, so fucking good » he praised while gently peeling the last condom off of his now softening erection.

He handled the rubber carefully, tying it shut and observing the fascinating amount of creamy liquid filling it before finally tossing it away.

He then turned and looked at his lover again, he couldn’t tell If he had passed out or if he was just resting his eyes.

He leaned closer, trying his best to ignore the wetness in his pants, and gently kissed his jaw and cheek, « Such a good boy » he murmured between kisses.

  
  


* * *

  
  


« Admit it, you fucking love it ».

« Excuse you? ».

The two were in the kitchen the morning after, Rick was sitting at the table, lazily smoking a cigarette as he waited for Julian to finish preparing his coffee at the counter.

« You fuckin love this new concitions I have, don’t you » he smirked as he brought the cigarette back to his lips.

Julian held back a giggle, mostly because of his mispronunciation of “condition”, but also because his now newly discovered kink was pretty obvious at this point.

He filled his mug and walked back to the table, sitting on the chair in front of him.

« What can I say » he smiled slightly as he looked down at his coffe, « Guess you caught me red handed ».

« Red handed my ass! » Rick hit back, « My body is so fucking sore I can barely sit ».

The two looked at each other in silence for a second before they both suddenly broke into a dumb and heartfelt chuckle.

« Fuck, I’m sorry man » Julian laughed as he scratched the back of his head shyly.

« Naah fuck it » Rick shook his head, « Who the fuck am I kidding? I enjoyed every single second of it, I came like a fucking fountain » he laughed, « Even though one of these days you probably might kill me with this little game ».

Julian blushed and shook his head slowly; « Yer such a dumbass, Rick » he smiled softly before reaching out and grabbing his hand into his, « Love you ».

Rick smiled back and slightly leaned over the table to reach out and give him a little kiss on the cheek.

« Love you too ».


End file.
